Nad Niemnem/Tom I/Rozdział I
Dzień był letni i świąteczny. Wszystko na świecie jaśniało, kwitło, pachniało, śpiewało. Ciepło i radość lały się z błękitnego nieba i złotego słońca; radość i upojenie tryskały znad pól porosłych zielonym zbożem; radość i złota swoboda śpiewały chórem ptaków i owadów nad równiną w gorącym powietrzu, nad niewielkimi wzgórzami, w okrywających je bukietach iglastych i liściastych drzew. Z jednej strony widnokręgu wznosiły się niewielkie wzgórza z ciemniejącymi na nich borkami i gajami; z drugiej wysoki brzeg Niemna, piaszczystą ścianą wyrastający z zieloności ziemi a koroną ciemnego boru oderznięty od błękitnego nieba, ogromnym półkolem obejmował równinę rozległą i gładką, z której gdzieniegdzie tylko wyrastały dzikie, pękate grusze, stare, krzywe wierzby i samotne, słupiaste topole. Dnia tego w słońcu ta piaszczysta ściana miała pozór półobręczy złotej, przepasanej jak purpurową wstęgą tkwiącą w niej warstwą czerwonego marglu. Na świetnym tym tle w zmieszanych z dala zarysach rozpoznać można było dwór obszerny i w niewielkiej od niego odległości na jednej z nim linü rozciągnięty szereg kilkudziesięciu dworków małych. Był to wraz z brzegiem rzeki zginający się nieco w półkole sznur siedlisk ludzkich, większych i mniejszych, wychylających ciemne swe profile z większych i mniejszych ogrodów. Nad niektórymi dachami, w powietrzu czystym i spokojnym wzbijały się proste i trochę tylko skłębione nici dymów; niektóre okna świeciły od słońca jak wielkie iskry; kilka strzech nowych mieszało złocistość słomy z błękitem nieba i zielonością drzew. Równinę przerzynały drogi białe i trochę zieleniejące od z rzadka porastającej je trawy; ku nim, niby strumienie ku rzekom, przybiegały z pól miedze, całe błękitne od bławatków, żółte od kamioły, różowe od dzięcieliny i smółek. Z obu stron każdej drogi szerokim pasem bielały bujne rumianki i wyższe od nich kwiaty marchewnika, słały się w trawach fioletowe rohule, żółtymi gwiazdkami świeciły brodawniki i kurze ślepoty, liliowe skabiozy polne wylewały ze swych stulistnych koron miodowe wonie, chwiały się całe lasy słabej i delikatnej mietlicy, kosmate kwiaty babki stały na swych wysokich łodygach rumianością i zawadiacką postawą stwierdzając nadaną im nazwę kozaków. Za tymi pasami roślinności dzikiej cicho w cichej pogodzie stało morze roślin uprawnych. Żyto i pszenica miały kłosy jeszcze zielone, lecz już osypane drżącymi rożkami, których obfitość wróżyła urodzaj; niższe znacznie od nich, rumianym kwiatem gęsto usiane, słały się na szerokich przestrzeniach liściaste puchy koniczyny; puchem też, zda się, ale drobniejszym, delikatniejszym, z zielonością tak łagodną, że oko pieściła, młody len pokrywał gdzieniegdzie kilka zagonów, a żółta jaskrawość kwitnącego rzepaku wesołymi rzekami przepływała po łanach niskich jeszcze owsów i jęczmion. Wśród tej wesołej przyrody ludzie dziś także byli weseli; mnóstwo ich ciągnęło po drogach i miedzach. Gromadami na drogach, a sznurami na miedzach szły wiejskie kobiety, których głowy ubrane w czerwone i żółte chusty tworzyły nad zbożami korowody żywych piwonii i słoneczników. Od tych gromad lały się i płynęły po łanach strumienie różnych głosów. Były to czasem rozmowy gwarne i krzykliwe, czasem śmiechy basowe lub srebrzyste, czasem płacze niemowląt u piersi w chustach niesionych, czasem też pieśni przeciągłe, głośne, których nutę porywały i przedłużały echa ze stron obu: w borkach i gajach rosnących na wzgórzach i w wielkim borze, który ciemnym pasem odcinał pozłoconą, przetkaną szkarłatem ścianę nadniemeńską od wysadzanych srebrnymi obłokami błękitów nieba. W tym ruchu ludzkim odbywającym się na urodzajnej równinie czuć było najpiękniejszy dla wiejskiej ludności moment święta: wesoły i wolny w słoneczny i wolny dzień boży powrót z kościoła. W porze, kiedy ten ruch znacznie już stawał się mniejszy, na równinie, z dala od tu i ówdzie jeszcze ciągnących gromad, ukazały się dwie kobiety. Szły one z tej samej strony, z której wracali inni, ale zboczyły znać z prostej drogi i chwilę jakąś przebyły w jednym z rosnących na wzgórzach borków. Było to przyczyną ich spóźnienia się, tym więcej że jedna z nich niosła ogromną więź leśnych roślin, które tylko co i dość długo zapewne zrywała. Druga kobieta zamiast kwiatów trzymała w ręku niepospolitej wielkości chustkę, która za każdym jej szerokim i zamaszystym krokiem kołysząc się wraz z długim ramieniem powiewała jak sporej wielkości chorągiew. Z dala to tylko widać było, że jedna z tych kobiet miała w ręku pęk roślin, a druga szmatę białego płótna; z bliska uderzały one niezupełnie zwykłą powierzchownością. Kobieta z chustką była niezwykle wysoką, a wysokość tę zwiększała jeszcze chudość jej ciała, które przecież posiadało szkielet tak rozrosły i silny, że pomimo chudości ramiona jej były szerokie i wydawałyby się bardzo silnymi, gdyby nie małe przygarbienie pleców i karku objawiające trochę znużenia i starości, gdyby także nie ostre kości łopatek podnoszące w dwu miejscach staroświecką mantylę z długimi, co chwilę powiewającymi końcami. Oprócz tej mantyli zaopatrzonej w płócienny kołnierz miała ona na sobie czarną spódnicę, tak krótką, że spod niej aż prawie do kostek widać było dwie duże i płaskie stopy ubrane w grube pończochy i wielkie, kwieciste pantofle. Ubiór ten uzupełnionym był przez stary kapelusz słomiany, którego szerokie brzegi ocieniały twarz, na pierwszy rzut oka starą, brzydką i przykrą, ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu się uwagę i ciekawość budzić mogącą. Była to mała, chuda, okrągła twarz ze skórą tak ciemną, że prawie brązową, z czołem sfałdowanym w kilka grubych zmarszczek, z wpadłymi i kościstymi policzkami, z wyrazem goryczy i złośliwości nadawanym jej przez ostrość nosa i zaciśnięcie warg a wzmaganym przez szczególną ognistość i przenikliwość oczu. Te oczy zdawały się być jedynym bogactwem tej biednej, zestarzałej, złośliwej twarzy. Może kiedyś były one jedyną jej pięknością, a teraz, wielkie i czarne, spod czarnych, szerokich brwi oświecały ją jeszcze przejmującym blaskiem; miały one spojrzenie przenikliwe, ostre, urągliwe i płomienność nieustanną, jakby wciąż z wnętrza podsycaną, a dziwną przy tej sczerniałej, w dłoni czasu czy losu zgniecionej twarzy. Szła szerokim, zamaszystym, do pośpiechu znać przyzwyczajonym krokiem, a długie jej ramiona, u których wisiały ciemne, kościste ręce, kołysały się u jej boków w tył i naprzód, białą, rozwiniętą chustką jak chorągwią powiewając. Kobietę z kwiatami trudno byłoby nazwać od razu panną z wyższego towarzystwa albo też dziewczyną z niższych warstw wiejskiej ludności. Wyglądała trochę na jedno i na drugie. Wysoka, choć znacznie od towarzyszki swojej niższa, ubraną była w czarną wełnianą suknię, bardzo skromną, która jednak wybornie uwydatniając jej kształtną i silną, w ramionach szeroką, a w pasie cienką kibić zdradzała znajomość żurnalu mód i rękę biegłego krawca. W wyprostowaniu jej kibici i w delikatności cery czuć było także manierę i cieplarnię. Ale w zamian ruchy jej i gesty sprzeczały się z całością jej osoby trochą popędliwości i jakby przybranej rubaszności, nie miała ona przy tym na sobie ani kapelusza, ani rękawiczek. Głowę owiniętą czarnym jak heban warkoczem i twarz śniadą, z purpurowymi usty i wielkimi, szarymi oczami śmiało wystawiała na upalne gorąco słońca. Płócienny, tani parasolik opierała o ramię, a ręce jej dość duże i opalone zdradzały nader rzadkie używanie rękawiczek. Wszystko to uderzało tym więcej, że sposób, w jaki trzymała swą odkrytą głowę ; ciemne brwi nad siwymi oczami ściągała, nadawał jej wyraz śmiałości i dumy. W ogóle ta panna czy ta dziewczyna na lat dwadzieścia parę wyglądająca wydawała się uosobieniem piękności kobiecej zdrowej i silnej, lecz dumnej i chmurnej. Pogody, jaką nadaje ludzkim twarzom szczęście lub rezygnacja, w tej młodej i świeżej, ale niespokojnej i zamyślonej twarzy nie było, jakkolwiek rozjaśniało ją teraz to zupełnie fizyczne ożywienie, którym istotę ludzką, niezupełnie jeszcze przez życie zniweczoną, napełnia długa i swobodna kąpiel w kipiącym zdroju przyrody. Prędko idąc, aby szerokim krokom towarzyszki swej wyrównać, z zajęciem, prawie z miłością przyglądała się ona uzbieranej przed chwilą więzi roślin. Były tam bujne liliowe dzwonki leśne, gwoździki, pachnące smółki, liście młodych paproci, młodziutkimi szyszkami okryte gałązki sośniny. Wszystko to rzucało jej w twarz falę dzikiej i przenikliwej woni, którą też ona od chwili do chwili wciągała pełnym i długim oddechem swej silnej, szerokiej piersi. Rozkosz, którą uczuwała wtedy, i upał słońca, w którym nurzała swą odkrytą głowę, rumieńcem powlekły śniade jej policzki; zarazem surowe jej i zamyślone, choć pełne purpurowej krwi usta rozchyliły się w młodym i szczerym śmiechu. Śmiała się ze słów towarzyszki swej, która idąc wciąż prędko i wielkimi stopy swymi z wysoka i mocno o ziemię uderzając, grubym, nieco ochrypłym, przez brak oddechu często przerywanym głosem ciągnęła w borku jeszcze rozpoczęte opowiadanie. – Ot, tu, powiadam ci, w tym samym miejscu, pomiędzy tymi wzgórkami, te głupie chłopy wzięli mię za cholerę... Może nie wierzysz? Słowo honoru, prawdę mówię! Jeszcześ wtedy nie była w Korczynie, jeszcze mała byłaś, bo było to właśnie wtedy, kiedy ojczulek twój z tą Francuzicą romansował... Urwała nagle, stanęła, chrząknęła tak głośno; że aż rozległo się po polu; chustką trzymaną w ręku jeszcze głośniej nos utarła i gniewnie do siebie zamruczała: – Wieczna głupota moja! Młoda panna, której na chwilę twarz znieruchomiała, uśmiechnęła się znowu. – Co tam! Niech ciocia na to nie zważa! Jaż wiem dobrze o wszystkim i z przeszłością oswoiłam się zupełnie... Przecież ciocia nie przez złośliwość pewno... Co tam! Jakże to było z tą cholerą? Zaczęły iść dalej, tak samo prędko jak wprzódy. Stara mówiła znowu: – Ot, jak było. Z kościoła wracałam, tak jak i teraz, a śpieszyłam bardzo, bo Emilka była chorą i goście mieli na obiad przyjechać... Więc leciałam co tchu, wprost przez pole, które wtedy ugorem stało, przez puste zagony... Co dam krok, to półtora zagona przesadzę... Wprost jakbym nad ziemią leciała... A miałam na sobie zieloną suknię... jeszcze wtedy kolorowe suknie nosiłam... Kapelusz taki, ot, słomkowy zdjęłam i dla ochłody machałam nim sobie przed twarzą... Uf ! nie mogę... Zdyszała się, stanęła znowu i zaczęła kaszlać. Kaszel jej był gruby, chrypliwy, głośny, jakby dobywał się z głębi beczki. Mało jednak zwracała nań uwagi i zaraz idąc znowu opowiadała dalej: – Cholera wtedy grasowała po świecie; w naszych stronach jej jeszcze nie było, ale ludzie lękali się, aby nie przyszła... Otóż, kiedy mię chłopi wracający z kościoła zobaczyli tak lecącą polem, jak narobią krzyku, płaczu... Jedni zaczęli uciekać i biec tak prędko, jakby ich diabeł ganił, drudzy popadali pośród dróg na kolana i nuż żegnać się, czołami bić o ziemię, pacierze głośno mówić... "Cholera! – krzyczą – ot i już bieży, nam na zgubienie!" "Ale! – odpowiadają drudzy – już to nie co innego! Cholera, i koniec! Wielka taka, że głową nieba dostaje, w zielonej sukni i złotą łopatą macha!" Ta łopata, uważasz, to był mój kapelusz na słońcu błyszczący... prawda, że go też dobrze spłaszczyłam, bo zdjąwszy w kościele z powodu gorąca i nie mając gdzie podziać, położyłam go na ławce i przez całe nabożeństwo na nim siedziałam... Uf! nie mogę... Znowu zabrakło jej oddechu, chrząkała, nos ucierała i chwilę szła milcząc. – I cóż się stało potem? – zapytała młoda panna. – A cóż? Daremnie ekonom, który jak raz wtedy wracał też z kościoła, i Bohatyrowicze, którzy mnie kiedyś znali, z bliska nawet znali, perswadowali chłopom, że to nie była cholera, tylko panna Marta Korczyńska z Korczyna, kuzynka pana Benedykta Korczyńskiego...Nie uwierzyli i do dzisiejszego dnia nie wierzą... "Ot – mówią – czy to taka kobieta może gdzie być na świecie? Głową do nieba dostawała, nad ziemią leciała, zieloną suknię miała na sobie i złotą łopatą machała morowe powietrze przed sobą pędząc..." Wieczna głupota ludzka! Powiadam ci, Justynko, że ludzka głupota to wielki i wieczny kamień. Większy on jeszcze od ludzkiej złości. Już ja to wiem, bo był czas, że i sama tak uderzyłam się o swoją własną głupotę, że... Uf! nie mogę... Sapała, chrząkała, kaszlała znowu głośno, jak z beczki. Justyna policzki i usta topiąc w dzwonkach, paprociach i gwoździkach zauważyła: – Przecież cioci te niemądre gadania nic nie zaszkodziły... Czarne oczy Marty Korczyńskiej spojrzały ostro, prawie zjadliwie. – Tak myślisz? – sarknęła – wiecznie to samo. Nikt nie uwierzy w to, czego sam nie doświadczył. Nie zaszkodziły! Pewno, nie zjadły mię one, ale... ukąsiły. Czy ty myślisz, że to miło być wziętą za cholerę? Nie byłam ja wtedy tak starą... dwanaście lat temu miałam lat trzydzieści sześć... – Więc teraz czterdzieści osiem? – z niejakim zdziwieniem zauważyła Justyna. – A ty może myślałaś, że sześćdziesiąt? – ostro zaśmiała się Marta. – Zapewne, wyglądam na tyle, sama to wiem, a i wtedy już niewiele lepiej jak teraz wyglądałam. Może nie wiesz dlaczego? Ha? czy wiesz dlaczego? – Wiem – z powagą odpowiedziała panna. – No, to dobrze, że wiesz; bo może zrobisz co takiego, abyś i sama prędko na cholerę wyglądać nie zaczęła... Justyna ramionami wzruszyła. – A cóż ja takiego zrobić i co przeciw temu poradzić mogę? Zamyśliły się obie i mimo woli zwolniły kroku, co najpierw spostrzegła starsza. – No, wleczem się jak żółwie. Prędze, bo już tam Emilka wyrzeka pewno, że nie wracam, i zaczyna dostawać migreny albo globusa... – A Terenia – podchwyciła panna – biegnie po krople z bobrowej esencji albo po proszki bromowe, albo po antymigrenowy ołówek, albo po Rigollot... Zaśmiała się, lecz wnet spoważniała znowu. – Wujenka jest naprawdę biedna z tym ciągłym chorowaniem. Marta kiwnęła głową i machnęła ręką. – A pewno – rzekła – biedna kobieta! Ale bo, widzisz, żeby tak pchły pieścić, jak ona swoje choroby pieści, toby na wołów powyrastały, słowo honoru! W tej chwili za rozmawiającymi rozległ się turkot powozu; droga była w tym miejscu wąską, zeszły więc na stronę. Szły samym skrajem pola porosłego gęstą pszenicą. Biała i sucha kurzawa owiała je wielkim kłębem, o tyle jednak przezroczystym, że rozpoznać w niej było można zgrabny faeton, ciągnięty przez cztery piękne, błyszczącą uprzężą okryte konie, i dwu siedzących w faetonie mężczyzn. Widziały też, że obaj mężczyźni spostrzegłszy je podnieśli nad głowami czapki, a jeden z nich nawet przechylając się nieco ku nim zawołał: – Święte panny: Marto i Justyno, módlcie się za nami! Marta z rozżarzonymi oczami i machając ku powozowi swą białą chustą odkrzyknęła: – A modliłam się, modliłam się, aby Bóg panu rozum przywrócić raczył! Wykrzykowi temu odpowiedział z oddalającego się szybko powozu wybuch śmiechu, widocznie basowy i ochrypły głos Marty przedrzeźniającego. Na twarz Justny wybił się wyraz silnie uczutej przykrości, prawie udręczenia. – Boże! – szepnęła – a ja miałam nadzieję, że ten człowiek dziś już do nas nie przyjedzie, że go ten pan Różyc do siebie na obiad zaprosi... – Nie głupi on! – odpowiedziała Marta. – Zapewne Różyc zaprosił go do swego powozu; wolał więc swoje szkapiny do domu odprawić, a sam i w cudzym faetonie poparadować, i u nas cudzy obiad zjeść... dwie razem korzyści dla hultaja tego... Justyna była widocznie zaniepokojoną. Już pachnąca więź, którą trzymała w ręku, zajmować ją przestała. – Ciekawam – szepnęła – jaką to komedię mieć dziś będziemy? Marta spojrzała na nią przenikliwie i ciszej trochę rzekła: – O papuńcię swego lękasz się, ha? Ten błazen wieczne facecje wyprawia z tym safandułą... Tu aż się za wklęsłe usta swoje wielką ręką chwyciła. Po czole, ustach i nawet ramionach Justyny przebiegło drgnienie nagle jakby uczutego obrzydzenia; wnet jednak odpowiedziała: – Niech ciocia śmiało wszystko przede mną mówi. Ja dawno już zrozumiałam położenie ojca i swoje, dawno, dawno... ale oswoić się z nim nie mogę i nigdy, nigdy z nim się nie pogodzę... Marta zaśmiała się. – Ot, lubię takie gadanie! Ciekawam, co zrobisz? Musisz pogodzić się albo powiesisz się chyba czy utopisz się... Każdy desperuje z początku, a potem i godzi się z takim losem, jaki mu Bóg czy diabeł nasyła. Bo aby wszystkie losy ludzkie były robotą Pana Boga, w to ani trochę nie wierzę. Spowiadałam się już z tego i raz nawet absolucji od księdza nie dostałam; jednak nie wierzę... Powiadam ci, że każdy z początku desperuje, a potem jak baran na rzeź spokojnie swoją drogą idzie... Uf! nie mogę! Zakaszlała się tak, że aż jej oczy łzami zaszły. Krztusząc się jeszcze, tymi załzawionymi oczami na towarzyszkę popatrzała. – Ty bo, Justynko, straszną melancholiczką jesteś! Czemu nie robisz tak jak i inne panny? Z łaski wuja i wujenki korzystaj, strój się, kiedy cię stroić chcą, baw się, gdy tylko zdarzy się okazja, mizdrz się do kawalerów, a może którego złapiesz i za mąż wyjdziesz... ha? Słowo honoru! czemu ty tak nie robisz? Justyna nie odpowiadała. Szła prosto i równym krokiem jak wprzódy, tylko w rozpalonych i zamyślonych jej oczach błysnęły łzy. – Phi! – zaśmiała się Marta – melancholiczka jesteś... i dumna jak księżniczka. Od wujostwa nic przyjmować nie chcesz, ze swoich procencików ubierasz siebie i ojca, trzewiki nawet oszczędzasz, tak że czasem boso chodzisz, kapelusza i rękawiczek nie nosisz... – O, niech ciocia tak nie myśli! – porywczo prawie zawołała Justyna. – Ja ani kłamać, ani udawać nie chcę! Prawda, że zawsze łamię sobie głowę, aby mnie i ojcu tych kilku własnych naszych groszy na odzienie przynajmniej wystarczyło... Ale boso czasem chodzę i kapeluszów ani żadnych drogich rzeczy nie noszę nie tylko dlatego... nie tylko dlatego... – To i dlaczegóż? no, dlaczegóż? – błyskając oczami dopytywała się stara panna. – Dlatego – z nagłym i silnym rumieńcem odparła Justyna – że dawno już odechciało mi się ich strojów i zabaw, ich poezji i ich miłości... Żyję tak, jak oni wszyscy, bo skądże sobie wezmę innego życia, ale jeżeli mogę zrobić co inaczej niż oni, po swojemu robię i nikogo to obchodzić nie powinno. Marta przypatrywała się jej przenikliwie i z uwagą. – A wszystko to – rzekła – poszło od tej historii twojej z Zygmusiem Korczyńskim... prawda? Cha! cha! Myślałaś wtedy pewno, że cię otwartymi ramionami spotkają i do familii swojej wprowadzą... bo i tak przecie krewną im przychodzisz... A oni tymczasem... gdzie! ani pomyśleć o tym nie dali mazgajowi temu... Cha! cha! wiem ja to wszystko, wiem! Wieczna głupota ludzka! Justyna ze wzrokiem w ziemię wbitym milczała. – No, a myślisz że ty jeszcze czasem o tym mazgaju? serce... boli jeszcze czasem? – Nie. Z krótkiej tej odpowiedzi poznać można było, że panna Justyna mówić nie chce o przedmiocie przez starszą jej towarzyszkę zaczepionym. Tylko już wszelki cień uprzedniego ożywienia zniknął z jej twarzy. Zmysły jej przestały pić z kielicha rozkwitłej przyrody rozkoszny napój zapomnienia. Gryząca troska przejrzała się w zwierciadle jej szarych, przezroczystych źrenic; jakieś wspomnienia czy wstręty opuściły w dół końce pąsowych warg nadając im wyraz znudzenia i goryczy. Wtem na drodze za dwoma idącymi kobietami zaturkotały znowu koła, tylko nieco inaczej niż wprzódy. Nie był to głuchy i do cichego grzmotu podobny turkot faetonu, ale klekotliwe trochę i z lekkim skrzypieniem połączone toczenie się kół prostego woza. Kurzawa też podniosła się znacznie mniejsza, opadła prędko i dwie kobiety obejrzawszy się ujrzały za sobą długi wóz napełniony słomą, którą z obu boków przytrzymywały drewniane drabiny, a okrywał wzdłuż woza rozesłany, pasiasty i barwisty, na domowych, wiejskich krosnach utkany kilimek. Wóz ten ciągnęła para koników małych, tłustych, z których jeden był kasztanowaty z konopiastą grzywą, a drugi gniady z białymi nogami i białą łatką na czole. Oplatała je z rzadka uprząż z prostych, grubych powrozów. Gdyby nawet koła tego wiejskiego ekwipażu nie turkotały wcale, a ciągnące go dobrym truchtem koniki stąpały bez najlżejszego szelestu, zbliżenie się jego dałoby znać o sobie przez unoszący się zeń wielki gwar głosów. Napełniało go towarzystwo liczne. Na słomie okrytej pasiastym kilimkiem pomiędzy okrągłymi poręczami drabin siedziało kilka kobiet, z których jedna tylko była niemłoda, w ciemnej chustce na plecach i wielkim czepcu na głowie, inne zaś, niby klomb ogrodowy, kwitły rumieńcami twarzy i jaskrawymi barwami ubrań. Było im tak ciasno, że siedziały w różnych postawach i kierunkach, twarzami, bokami i plecami ku sobie zwrócone, ściśnięte jak kwiaty w bukiecie. Jednym z nich w tym ścisku chustki z głów pospadały i tworzyły na plecach kapiszony z muślinu albo perkalu; innym kosy nawet czarne albo złociste rozwinęły się na błękitne albo różowe staniki, á u wszystkich nad uszami i przy skroniach zwieszały się albo sterczały wetknięte we włosy pąsowe, liliowe i żółte kwiaty. Wóz trząsł nimi i silne ich kibicie chwiał wciąż w kierunki różne; chwytały też drabiny ciemnymi rękami albo czepiały się wzajem swych ramion i sukien śmiejąc się i gadając głośno i wszystkie razem. W tym gwarnym ogródku było tak ciasno, że woźnicy zabrakło miejsca do siedzenia: kierował on końmi stojąc u samego brzegu woza, a można by przypuścić, że postawę tę przybrał nie z konieczności, ale przez zalotność, dlatego aby w najkorzystniejszym świetle wydać się współtowarzyszkom podróży. Był to mężczyzna trzydziestoletni, wysoki i tak zgrabny, jakby go matka natura z lubością i wielkim staraniem na łonie swym wyhodowała. Tymczasem nie co innego, tylko ciężka praca około zdobywania jej darów, gorące jej żary letnie i dzikie polne powiewy nadały temu ciału taką harmonię i siłę, że trzęsący się i podskakujący wóz nie mógł zmącić ani na chwilę jego prostych i wyniosłych linii. Od ogorzałej cery jego twarzy silnie odbijały złociste, bujne wąsy i jasnozłote włosy opadające spod czapki na kołnierz szarej, krótkiej kurty ku ozdobie zapewne zieloną taśmą oszytej. Niedbale w ogorzałych rękach trzymając lejce i nie odwracając twarzy ku wiezionym przez się kobietom odpowiadał wesoło na zapytania ich i przycinki, czasem męski śmiech swój łączył z chórem cienkich, piskliwych śmiechów dziewcząt. Marta i Justyna zatrzymały się u brzegu drogi, w cieniu wierzby, której kwiat podobny do zielonawych robaczków osypywał im suknie i głowy. Marta w kierunku jadących machnęła swą białą chustką i niezwykle u niej przyjaznym głosem krzyknęła: – Dobry wieczór, panie Bohatyrowicz! dobry wieczór! Woźnica szybko zdjął czapkę odkrywając czoło mniej opalone od reszty twarzy, gładkie i pogodne. – Dobry wieczór! – odpowiedział. – Dobry wieczór! – chórem krzyknęły dziewczęta. – A skądżeś to pan wziął tyle dziewcząt? – zawołała znowu stara panna. – Po drodze jak poziomki uzbierałem – nie zatrzymując koni, ale tylko zwalniając nieco ich biegu odpowiedział zagadnięty. Jedna z dziewczyn, najśmielsza znać, przechylając się przez drabinę wozu i białymi zębami błyskając, głośno prawić zaczęła: – Piechotą, proszę pani, szłyśmy... a on nas napędził, tośmy mu kazały, aby nas zabrał... – Oho! kazały! – zażartowała Marta. – A jakże! – potwierdziła dziewczyna z wozu – czy ja nie mam prawa jemu nakazywać? jaż jego strzeczna siostra! dla siostry szacunek mieć powinien! Bardzo słusznie! W tej chwili wóz zrównał się ze stojącymi pod wierzbą kobietami, woźnica po raz drugi zdjął czapkę i spojrzenie jego z wysoka spłynęło na Justynę. W tym szybkim spojrzeniu dostrzec można było, że oczy woźnicy błękitne były jak turkusy i że w tej chwili przeleciała w nich błyskawica. Ale wnet włożył na głowę czapkę, twarz znowu ku drodze zwrócił i poruszywszy lejcami zawołał na konie, aby szły prędzej. Wóz zaczął toczyć się prędzej. Justyna z zaciekawieniem i figlarnością w oczach, z rozchylonymi w uśmiechu ustami poskoczyła i gestem wesołym, który by nawet wykwintnemu oku mógł wydać się rubasznym, rzuciła na jadące kobiety swoją więź gałęzi i kwiatów. Na wozie wybuchnęły śmiechy, dziewczęta chwytały rozsypane kwiaty, niektóre z nich wołały: – Dziękujemy! dziękujemy panience! Ale woźnica nie obejrzał się i nie zapytał o przyczynę powstałego na wozie gwaru. Zamyślił się o czymś tak bardzo, że aż głowę, którą przedtem wysoko trzymał, trochę pochylił. Dwie kobiety iść znowu zaczęły, Marta mówiła: – Ten Janek Bohatyrowicz na pięknego i dzielnego chłopaka wyrósł... znałam go dzieckiem... Znałam ich kiedyś wszystkich... kiedyś... dobrze i z bliska... Zamyśliła się, mówiła ciszej trochę niż zwykle. – Był, uważasz, taki czas krótki, że ci Bohatyrowicze u nas we dworze bywali i do stołu z nami siadali... mianowicie, ojciec tego Janka, Jerzy, i stryj jego, ten Anzelm Bohatyrowicz, co to teraz podobno schorowany i melancholikiem jakimś stał się... Jednakowoż jaki to był kiedyś mężczyzna... przystojny, odważny, patriota... romansowy... Do takiej poufałości wtedy pomiędzy dworem a tą szlachecką okolicą przyszło, że siądę sobie, bywało, do fortepianu i akordy biorę, a Anzelm za mną stanie i śpiewa: "Bywaj, dziewczę, zdrowe, ojczyzna mię woła!" A potem ja jemu śpiewam: "Szumiała dąbrowa, wojacy jechali..." Będzie temu już lat dwadzieścia dwa... trzy... Jaki to był gwar u nas, jakie życie i moje, i wszystkich... A teraz wszystko inaczej... inaczej... wieczny smutek... Mówiła to coraz powolniej, głową kiwała, a ogniste jej oczy nieruchomo tkwiły w dalekim punkcie przestrzeni. Wtem znad wozu, który oddalił się o kilkadziesiąt kroków, z towarzyszeniem klekotliwego turkotu kół wzniósł się czysty i silny głos męski z całej szerokiej piersi śpiewający strofę starej pieśni: :Ty pójdziesz górą, ty pójdziesz górą, :A ja doliną; :Ty zakwitniesz różą, ty zakwitniesz różą, :A ja kaliną. Justyna z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi w uśmiechu usty słuchała pieśni, która dalej rozlewała po polach swą rozgłośną i smętną nutę: :Ty pójdziesz drogą, ty pójdziesz drogą, :A ja łozami; :Ty się zmyjesz wodą, ty się zmyjesz wodą, :Ja mymi łzami... – Słowo honoru! – nagle i najgłębszym swym basem zawołała Marta – i my kiedyś z Anzelmem śpiewaliśmy ten sam duet... Na wozie stojący wysoki mężczyzna w znacznym już od dwóch kobiet oddaleniu śpiewał dalej: :Ty jesteś panną, ty jesteś panną :Przy wielkim dworze; :A ja będę księdzem, a ja będę księdzem :W białym klasztorze... – Ot – sarknęła Marta – w pieśni jest "będziesz" nie "jesteś". Dlaczego on śpiewa "jesteś"? Przerabia sobie stare pieśni, błazen! Justyna uwagi tej nie słyszała. Gorący płomień przemknął w jej oczach. – Pyszny głos! – szepnęła. – Nieszpetny – odpowiedziała Marta. – Pomiędzy nimi często znajdują się piękne głosy i śpiewacy z nich zawołani... I ten Anzelm kiedyś, gdzie tylko, bywało, obróci się... śpiewa. Z daleka już, z daleka od toczącego się wozu przypłynęła jedna jeszcze strofa: :A jak pomrzemy, a jak pomrzemy, :Każemy sobie :Złotne litery, złotne litery :Wyryć na grobie... Stara panna stanęła nagle pośród drogi, podobna do wysokiego słupa ubranego w słomiany kapelusz i stojącego na dwu wielkich nogach w kwiecistych pantoflach. Wzrok w twarzy młodej dziewczyny utkwiła, wspomnienia i rozczulenia jakieś pracowały w jej chrypliwie oddychającej piersi, aż krzyknęła prawie: – A koniec tej pieśni znasz? Naturalnie, że nie znasz! Teraz już jej nikt... oprócz nich... nie śpiewa... Ramiona rozkrzyżowała i grubym, ochrypłym głosem zadeklamowała: :A kto tam przyjdzie albo przyjedzie, :Przeczyta sobie: :Złączona para, złączona para :Leży w tym grobie! – Ot, jaki koniec! – powtórzyła i wnet szerszymi jeszcze jak wprzódy krokami i mocniej ramionami rozmachując poszła dalej. Wóz napełniony wiejskimi dziewczętami wtoczył się pomiędzy szare domostwa i gęste ogrody wsi długim sznurem rozciągniętej nad brzegiem wysokiej góry, u której stóp w falach swych błękit nieba i ciemny bór odbijając płynął cichy, spokojny Niemen. Nad Niemnem 01